Dripping
by Lunarose30
Summary: Written for Kink meme. Seaver/Prentiss. Kink: candles/wax. Bonus for candle as makeshift sex toy.


It had occured to Seaver that getting invoved with her co worker and mentor was not a good idea.

Allowing herself to be tied up, blindfolded and gagged.

Well that was just plain stupid.

Emily gazed down on the young girl allowing a small cuckle to escape when Seaver tugged experiemntaly at the bonds binding her arms to seperate posts of the bed. Prentiss was well aware from the many times they had played this game there was no chance of Ashley escaping

Ashley was well aware of this as well.

Seaver froze at the sound of her secret lover which was followed by a gasp when she felt the bed dip as a body settled on top of her, legs either side and a warm breath on her ear.

"Look at you spread all lovely for me".

Ashley let out a moan muffled by the gag as Emily let a finger ghost over the bounded girl's oversenstived clit. With a quick nibble on Seaver's ear, Prentiss made her way over to the bedside table where a number of candles were burning nicely for the last five minutes.

Picking one up, she let the piping hot wax drip over her fingers, suddering at the burning before the wax quickly hardened.

The thought of the red wax over the agents pale skin went straight to Emily's arsousal as she made her way over to the bed where her prey lay helpless.

"I thought we'd try somehing different tonight", Emily calmly stated as she raised the still burning candle over the bound girl and allowed the first drop of boiling wax to drop….

Seaver felt hands move down her face, delicately removing the gag. A thumb traced her lips, wet from attempting to talk with her mouth stuffed. A soft kiss was placed but when Ashley tried to go further, said lips moved away.

'I want to hear every single scream"

Ashley didn't know what to expect. She raced her mind for anything and everything that could entering that apartment that evening, she had thought she had prepared herself physically and mentally for anything that could happen.

Then the first bit of wax hit her thigh.

A scream left her lips before Seaver even registered what had happened. All she should feel was the quick sensation of burning and the hardening on her leg. A finger tip lingered around the dried wax beofre scraping it off, another moan leaving her mouth as soft lips kissed the spot where the wax had previously been.

"Your so beautiful like this".

Ashley turned her head towards where the voice had come from, completely unprepared for another drop trailing on her stomach.

"Your body all open"

Seaver body actually lifted off the bed the the peircing hot wax layered her breasts and hardened nipples.

"Not hidden away like at work".

Her entire body was buzzing with anticipation, waiting for where the next drop was going to hit. The sensations running through her body were addictive. Seaver felt conflicted. She waned the pain tostop but it felt so good.

Prentiss stopped for a moment to look down on her artwork. The red wax contrasted beautifully with Ashleys pale skin. Her chest was heaving as Seaver took in deep breaths, nipples pointed and begging to be nibbled on, her clit begging to be rubbed..

"You're beautiful".

Seaver actually screamed as the boiling liquid made contact with her buzzing clit. The searing pain gave way to something amazing. Unbelievable pounding pleasure that came as quick as it went.

That left Ashley almost empty.

"What do you want".

Ashley looked towards the voice unaware she had spoken out loud. Suddenly she could see. The blindfold had been removed and her captors face came into vision. Ashley wanted to be free of her bonds.

To grab Emily's hair.

To kiss Emily's lips.

To push Emily's fingers into her wet dripping pussy.

"More", moaned Seaver, tugging at her bonds in hope of getting free. Emily smiled seating herself comfortable on top of Ashley, her cunt comfortably against Seaver's leg.

"You want more". Ashley suddenly shivered, Emilys voice had taken a dangerous twist. Like in the office when Prentiss had handed her her apartment keys and told her to be ready.

"Do you want my fingers". Said fingers began to trail down, pressing gently on her soft hairless lips.

"Perhaps my tounge". A slight lick and nibble could be felt on Seavers breasts making her pant.

"Maybe something harder", and like magic the red candle, now blown out appeared in Emily's hand. The thought of such a hard big object pushing up Ashley's tight little pussy made the young girl moan.

Placing the candle at her entrance, Emily placed her lips on Seavers, a mindblowing kiss that lasted a few minutes before whispering "You sure this is what you want".

All Seaver could do was pant and nod her head.

Then it was inside her. Pushed in before Ashley could register what happened. A long moan escaped shooting down Emily's every nerve.

"You're such a little slut".

Another scream from Ashley. Her hips thrusting to meet Emily's every push.

"But you're my slut"

Ashley let out a moan, the words getting her off as much as the candle inside her.

She never felt as dirty as she did right now. Bits of wax sticking to every part of her body, bits flicking off as she moved. An ordinary candle was going to make her cum.

"All mine".

Right now.

A final scream could be heard as the candle trust into her one last time, hitting the sweet spot inside her that Emily knew so well. Ashley collasped back, head hitting the backboard but she barely felt it. Trying to regain her breath, she barely Emily slide up her body, kissing and removing particles of wax from her body before reaching her lips giving her a soft gentle kiss.

Smiling at the gentle treatment, Ashley returned the kiss.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned next time".

Emily chuckled kissing her temple. "_Just you wait and see"_


End file.
